Blue Like That
by accio-broom
Summary: After the second wizarding war, Ron & Hermione try to find their place in love and life.
1. The Burrows

**Chapter One – The Burrows**

"Ron, Ron, wake up!" A gentle voice whispered, dancing in and out of Ron's dreams, blurring the lines between fiction and reality. He smiled in his sleep, his eye twitching as he stirred and settled on his back, emitting a loud snore that shook the room. Soft giggles soon brought him from his dreams and he awoke with a start. Searching the room for signs of his disturbance, his eyes came to focus on his best friend and girlfriend, Hermione.

_His Hermione._

Her soft brown curls had been scrapped into a messy ponytail and her pyjamas were wrinkled, evidence of a restless night still in her eyes. Ron took a moment, still lost in that perfect half asleep state to take in her face, the scars left over from the war against Voldermort only made her look sexier in his opinion. Still staring at her face, Ron finally woke up properly.

"Bloody hell Hermione, what are you doing here?" Ron exclaimed, throwing a cautionary glance at his other best friend Harry, who was sleeping on the camp bed in Ron's bright orange room. Hermione placed a finger on his lips and pulling her wand out, she carefully cast the Muffliato charm around them.

"I didn't think you liked that charm?" Ron smirked at her, his eyes glittering with mischief.

"Well, we don't want to wake him up, do we?" Replacing her finger on Ron's lips with a gentle kiss, she climbed into bed next to him. Drawing her arms around his neck, she let out a loud yawn. "I couldn't sleep; all I could think about is what you said to me this afternoon, you know, when we argued..." She whispered.

Ron lowered his eyes; his ear tips shone bright red and he shifted uncomfortably. Before he could open his mouth to mumble some poor excuse for an apology, Hermione gave him her usual 'shut up' stare that she had practised to perfection. "And you were right; I do feel like we're ready. I'm ready to show you just how much you mean to me. It will happen, when we get rid of him." She gave a curt nod towards Harry.

Ron thought back to what had happened that evening, his cheeks immediately blushing bright red. Harry and Hermione were staying the summer at The Burrow; not one of the trio felt ready to let each other go and anyway, where would they go? Harry's aunt and uncle were long gone from Privet Drive and he wasn't even sure if he even wanted to find them again, despite Dudley's failed attempt at a proper goodbye. Hermione's parents were in Australia, living their own life and completely oblivious to the fact that they had a daughter. She had vowed to find them again after the war was over, but her and the boys still had another year of Hogwarts to survive.

Most of the Weasley clan had gone to Romania for the summer to be with Charlie after Fred's funeral. Ginny and Ron had hung back however, neither able to leave their loved one's sides. They had played Quidditch in the vast fields behind the Burrow and bathed in the nearby lakes at Ottery St. Catchpole, spending time together being enough to start relieving some of the hurt and pain of the previous few years.

After a day of watching Hermione run about in a red tankini Ron was really struggling to keep his feelings at bay and, after unsuccessfully fighting off a moment of passion that he had been trying to suppress since the start of the summer, Ron had scooped Hermione up in a fireman's lift and started to carry her out of the kitchen; ignoring the groans and protests, the childish giggles from Harry and Ginny. "Oh shut up you two..." He grunted as he started up the stairs. "Like you never snog!" Laughing, he managed to flip a finger at his sister and his best friend before carrying Hermione up the four flights of windy stairs to his violent orange bedroom at the top of the house.

As soon as the door was shut his lips started to seek out hers, desperate for some sort of contact other than the stolen kisses they had shared in front of their friends. Hermione soon started reciprocating, pulling him closer as he helped her to her feet. As the kisses started to get more passionate, they found themselves gravitating towards the bed, soft moans escaping from both their lips. Each kiss forced them to loose control of their bodies and the will to fight against human nature.

Collapsing on the bed in a tangle of limbs, Ron's hands found themselves at the bottom of Hermione's t-shirt, tugging on it gently. He started to kiss down her neck as he bravely slid one hand over the bare skin of her stomach, heading up towards her chest. Suddenly there was a loud bang and Ron found himself flying across the room, landing hard just inches away from Harry's camp bed.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hermione shouted as she glared at him, quickly tugging her top down and trying to regain some sort of composure.

"I... I thought this would have been what you wanted! You were giving me all the right signs! And I waited, I really did for you to say no like you normally do when I play with your top... so I thought it was okay..." Stuttering, Ron got to his feet, brushing down his jeans and checking everything was still intact.

"I have not been giving you any signs, Ronald Weasley. When have I given you any signs? I thought we agreed we'd kiss for now, until we're ready... until I'm ready!"

"When will you be ready, Hermione? When we're ninety-two and you're too old and tired? Because if that's the case then you better stop parading around in those tiny swimsuits or kissing me when you know how much I want you!" Embarrassed, Ron busied himself by tidying a pile of broom manuals.

After a couple of seconds he lifted his head and, feeling a bit more brave, he made eye contact with her. "Face it Hermione, you're just scared! You don't realise how much I love you and how much I would die to protect you and you're too scared to show me how much I mean to you as well! I thought everything we have been through together meant something; that moment in the Chamber of Secrets, seven years of being the closest friends. What is it? Do you not love me?" Ron's face was flushed bright red in anger, almost matching his flame coloured hair.

"You know I love you," Hermione sighed, tears forming in her eyes. "I just feel like I'm not ready... I want things to be perfect between us, not just some hurried thing with our best friends downstairs. You know you're not ready either..." Wiping her eyes, she took a few hesitant steps towards him, holding her arms out to comfort him like she usually did.

"Well I am!" Ron scoffed. "Maybe you'd be more ready if I was Viktor Krum, or the _chosen one_. Maybe you're be ready if I was someone more important..." With these final words Ron stormed out of the house slamming every door he could possibly reach and eventually heading out of the Burrow.

Dinner that night had been awkward. Ron wouldn't talk to Hermione and she wouldn't talk to him. Ginny and Harry tried to force them to talk but with neither of them knowing what had happened they didn't feel like they were much help. Everyone had gone to bed early. 

Hermione's soft lips kissing his neck brought Ron out of his past and back to his present. Well, at least they were talking to each other now. He liked the little surprises she gave him, like sneaking into his room and waking him up in the middle of the night. He knew she loved him, he didn't know why he got so angry, he would wait a thousand years until she was ready.


	2. The Second War

**Chapter Two – The Second War**

The second war. The final death of Voldemort. The trio that brought it to an end. It was a lot to live up to for three teenagers, barely of age.

Once it was over and they had thrown away the Elder wand; Ron, Hermione and Harry had stayed to help with the clean up. They swept the muggle way, as if they were afraid of using magic again, finally aware of how magnificent yet deadly it could actually be.

They'd helped tend to the sick and injured until they could be taken to St. Mungo's, despite Mrs Weasley's protests. In her eyes her youngest son and practically adopted son and daughter had dealt with and done enough to save the Wizarding world. Eventually, Ron had noticed that Hermione could barely keep her eyes open. He carefully drew her into his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead before apparating with her back to the Burrow. They landed safely in the front room and a loud crack announced the arrival of Harry soon after.

Ron laid Hermione down on the sofa, covering her carefully with a blanket before wandering through to the kitchen. After finally working out how to light the stove with a box of what Harry called matches, Ron leant against the side with a loud sigh. "It's over..."

Harry looked at his best friend with a nod. "Hard to believe, huh? That's it, seven years of fighting and..." He trailed off, not sure how to live when his entire wizarding life had been spent fighting Voldemort and his death eaters.

Ron clapped a firm hand on Harry's shoulder before turning to the now boiling kettle. "Back to Hogwarts, although it doesn't seem right after all that. You'd think killing the most evil wizard and stopping all his death eaters from taking over the world would be enough. I reckon that counts for at least 4 N.E.W.T's!" He laughed as he made three cups of muggle tea. Passing a cup to Harry he smiled. "So, I noticed you and Ginny..." He cast his eyes down, looking uncomfortable.

"I noticed you and Hermione..." Harry managed a smirk as Ron's face turned bright red. "It's about time... I'm happy for you!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ron sipped at his tea before picking up the spare mug. "You too mate!" He gave his best friend a genuine smile before leading him back through to the living room where Hermione was now sitting, rubbing sleepily at her eyes. Taking a seat next to her and passing her a mug, Ron grinned over at his best friend. "I reckon you at least deserve Head Boy after all that..."

"Yeah?" Harry grinned. "To be honest, I just fancy a quiet year..." The trio laughed together, although it was a little hesitant. Not one year of their time in Hogwart's had been quiet and it was hard not to expect the worst on their return.


	3. Return to Hogwarts

**Chapter 3 – Return to Hogwarts**

"We're going to be late!" Hermione laughed hastily throwing on her Hogwarts robes and making sure her wand was safely tucked away. The train had just pulled into a gloomy looking Hogsmeade station and all the pupils had started scrambling off the train; eager to start their new school year. She turned to look at Ron, pulling him to her by his wonky Gryffindor tie before kissing him quickly. She ruffled his hair up before stepping away from him. "You'll need to straighten that tie!"

Ron rolled his eyes but did as he was told, ignoring the giggles from Harry, who was stood by his side.

"You too Harry..." Hermione turned quickly to him. "Merlin knows we'll have enough eyes on us this year without you two looking like you've just rolled out of a hedge!" With a tut and a sigh she started casting cleaning and straightening spells on the both of them, making sure they were both looking decent enough to step onto the platform. Of course the boys just stood there and let her get on with it, both knowing never to try and intervene when she was in one of her 'mothering' moods.

"Are you ready?" She finally stepped away and took a final look. Both boys nodded at her eagerly. Despite the events of last year and the final battle that had taken place in the grounds of the school, the trio found themselves actually looking forward to getting back to some sort of normal routine, whatever that was when you attended a magical school.

"We're ready..." The boys helped Hermione down first, Ron passing her the weaved basket that was currently housing Crookshanks. The grumpy cat had enjoyed his year and the freedom he'd had at the Burrow and was now extremely unhappy to be caged again.

The boys stepped off the carriage and Harry ran ahead to join Ginny. Hermione gave Ron a smile before taking his hand and walking towards the carriages. They climbed into the nearest one and were soon joined by Ginny, Harry, Neville and Luna – who proceeded in telling a lively story about her summer spent with Neville and his grandmother. The story was well animated and by the time she was done, the journey was almost over.

The carriages clattered into Hogwarts and the trio were happy to see students milling around, chatting and laughing like they used to. The castle had been returned to it's former glory and it the court yard seemed busier than usual. Now that Voldemort was dead and the school was back in the trustful arms of Professor McGonagall, parents felt safe to let their children back this term. The headmistress had met Harry, Ron and Hermione at the gate as they disembarked from their carriage.

"Longbottom, you may as well stop here too..." She smiled with her usual curt nod. "I'm glad the four of you decided to return to take your N.E.W.T's..."

Harry couldn't resist giving his friends a small smirk. "I don't think Hermione would have it any other way Professor!" He laughed as his female friend gave him a sharp prod in the stomach.

"That's true," McGonagall laughed back. "I've organised some alternative sleeping arrangements for you – since you are the only four from your year returning and given the circumstances, I felt it most appropriate for you to have something more private, away from prying and curious eyes." She passed them a set of golden keys. "The Head pupil's private quarters have been converted into a common room with a _separate_ girl's and boy's dormitory. The same charms still apply to the staircases Mr Weasley..." Her lips twitched in a smile as she spotted Ron's face blush bright red. "You can take your meals there if you wish; Winky is now sober and we are paying her a good wage to work for you! However, I suggest you keep her clear away from the Butterbeer, she still has a small fondness for the stuff!" McGonagall smiled and turned back towards the castle. "Now if you wish, we have a sorting ceremony to get started." She headed up the grand staircase and the trio soon followed.

The Sorting Ceremony was a grander occasion than normal. The hat sang proudly about how they'd overcome dark and promised good times ahead as long as the school stayed unified. The four friends had slipped in quietly, only causing a few whispers as they joined the Gryffindor table. They cheered along as the hat slowly sorted through the new students; Gryffindor gaining 15 more pupils, Ravenclaw 10, Hufflepuff 14 and a meer 5 pupils went to join Slytherin. The students chattered away excitedly as they watched the first years file to their house tables, the room filling with warmth and happiness. They were still talking when McGonagall got to her feet and it took a few hushes and stern glances from all professors to shut the busy hall up.

"I shall not take long describing to you the wonders of this year as I can hear your tummies grumbling, and I would not like to be paying the House Elves over time!" With this statement Harry and Ron looked at Hermione who smiled and blushed. "So for now, I say... let us eat!" And with a smile and a wink that mirrored one of Dumbledore's best, she sat down once more.

Food had magically appeared on all the tables and the students hungrily filled their plates. When at last everybody had eaten as much as they could McGonagall again stood. "It is my greatest honour to announce to you all this year's Head Boy and Girl; one Gryffindor and one a Ravenclaw, both excellent students in this school and key participants in the second wizarding war. Ginny Weasley and Matthew Turner!" As the hall erupted in applause, Ron, Hermione and Harry watched as Ginny and Matthew stood up to take a small bow.

After the applause had died down McGonagall carried on. "All students new and old, are to be reminded that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, even in these less than dark times. Also, the room of requirement is only there for those who require it." Everyone laughed nervously. "Now to bed, all of you... for today has been long and tomorrow will surely be longer!"

The students quickly disbanded, most of them steered to their common rooms by their prefects. After leaving Harry in front of the Gryffindor common room to say goodnight to Ginny and having lost Neville somewhere in the crowds; Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand back to their private common room. They crossed to the North Tower and climbed the stairs before standing in front of a picture of Dumbledore. They spoke their new password "Sugar Quills..."

"Indeed..." Dumbledore spoke with a cheeky grin and let his portrait swing open. Hermione stretched as she headed into the common room before finally turning to Ron. "You know, I'm glad we decided to come back." Placing a quick kiss on his lips, she pulled him to the sofa, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Though I do hope you're going to find a way to get around that charm McGonagall has put on my stairs; I'll miss our midnight chats..."

Ron smiled and pressed a loving kiss to her lips. With a small laugh he pulled away. "You've changed Hermione Granger..."


	4. The Middle of the Night

**Chapter 4 – The Middle of the Night**

"What time is it?" Hermione suddenly lifted her head from Ron's chest.

"Half past 5!"

"Oh Merlin, I should get back to my room before any of the other boys wake up, I can't believe I've been here all night!" Hermione couldn't sleep that night, well, most nights recently. Her dormitory was cold and empty and being alone just made the nightmares start. She often dreamed that Voldemort was still alive and trying to kill Harry; or that he was after her or even worse Ron. Often she woke herself up screaming and in a cold sweat and only then she was grateful she was alone.

"Shhh...don't worry, I used muffliato on the curtains again - no-one can hear us. Anyway, it's a Sunday. Everyone knows I don't wake up until at least gone midday. They won't even try to wake me up, they wouldn't dare." Kissing Hermione lightly on her head, he asked her, "What exactly have we been talking about tonight anyway?"

"Nothing and everything," mumbled Hermione, before drifting off to a peaceful slumber.

Ron smiled as he watched her drift off to sleep. They were already almost 3 months into their first term at Hogwart's and Christmas was speeding towards them quickly. After countless attempts to sneak up into her dormitory, including one time when he used his own brew of Polyjuice Potion and ended up stuck as Ginny for the entire day, Hermione had taken to visiting the boys dormitory once she was sure everyone was asleep. He would leave his curtains open so that he could keep an eye on the door. It was still innocent, nothing had yet happened between them but they had reached that point in their relationship where they were the happiest just lying in bed and talking all night.

Drawing the blankets tighter around them after he felt her shiver he closed his eyes too, soon joining her in slumber.

Hermione stirred a few hours later, her head still resting on Ron's chest. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and let out a loud yawn before turning her head up for her usual good morning kiss. Then she drew her right arm up so that it rested just over his heart.

"I can feel your heartbeat," she whispered. She moved her head over to where her hand was. "I can hear it as well. Someone must love you!"

"Well at least I know I'm alive now, thank Merlin for that!" Ron exclaimed before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Of course someone loves me silly, why else would you be in my bed?" He absent mindedly played with her hair and Hermione just lay there, content with listening to his heart beat.

After a while, Hermione spoke again. "My grandmother once told me that as long as you could feel your heartbeat, you should know that there's someone out there who loves you, and who's looking out for you." Lifting her head slightly to move Ron's hand to where his heartbeat was. "Feel that." She whispered, "as long as you can feel it, I love you. I want you to know that."__

She closed her eyes again and enjoyed just lying there with him. These were her favourite moments, Ron made her feel safe and she could easily forget her nightmares when she was with him.


	5. A Christmas Surprise

**Chapter 5 – A Christmas Surprise**

The first term of their final year in Hogwarts had gone without a hitch. Harry, Ron and Hermione faced their best Christmas in the school. Parents, Muggle and Wizarding alike, were happier to let their children stay at the school if they so wished and McGonagall had made sure the celebrations had not stopped. The house elves proudly wore furry Santa hats on their heads, the Christmas Trees sung whenever somebody walked past them and the resident ghosts were telling the worst Christmas jokes to anyone stupid enough to stop and listen.

Hermione had enjoyed the celebrations with everyone else, but was grateful to find herself with a quiet evening towards the end of the holiday. Even their private common room was quiet, **al**though this didn't unnerve her; Harry had taken to teaching Ron and Neville how to ice skate on the lake over the holidays. It would only last until the Giant Squid got bored of watching them and broke through the ice so he could play too.

She had settled happily with one of her new books on one of the comfortable sofas in front of the fire but had only managed a couple of minutes before Ginny had burst through the common room portal, her cheeks and nose burning bright red.

"He's fallen over..." The flame haired girl exclaimed, out of breath. "He's asking for you. We think he's broken his leg. Harry wanted to fix it but Ron didn't want him to pull a **'Lockhart'**on him. He said he only trusts you with spells like that!" Rolling her eyes, Ginny reached for Hermione's thick coat and helped her into it.

The girls headed out into the snow. The afternoon had grown late and the sun was beginning to set behind the mountains. However, when they reached the lake Harry and Neville were **nowhere **to be seen. With a sly smile, Ginny pushed her friend more towards the lake and turned on her heel, heading back to the castle.

Hermione took a few more steps towards the lake, her eyes opening wide as she took in her surroundings. Bluebell Flames set in tiny jars lined a path in the snow towards a table that seemed to be floating above the ground. As she followed the trail to the shore, she found herself getting warmer. She finally spotted Ron waiting at the table**,** that wasn't actually floating but decorated in shimmering silver material that made it melt into the snow. He was wearing a pair of dress robes she didn't recognise and looked more handsome than ever.

"Are these Harry's?" Hermione ran her finger across the cuff, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah..." The familiar pink colouring flooded back into Ron's cheeks. "Mum has still got my new ones at the Burrow and I didn't want to Floo back, just in case you got suspicious..." Taking her coat, he helped her out of it then pulled out a chair.

Smiling, Hermione took her seat. "You didn't break your leg then?"

Ron laughed. "Nah... just had to think of something to get you out here and I know how you hate ice skating... and of course how much you like looking after me!" After pushing Hermione's chair up to the table, Ron took his own seat then poured them a glass of elf-made wine each.

"What's all this for?" Hermione watched him closely, trying to work out if he looked guilty.

"Nothing... can't a wizard treat his favourite witch?" He grinned as Winky brought over a tray laden with Hermione's favourite meal. "And before you ask, Winky is helping me willingly. She taught me how to cook it myself, without magic and wanted to help out." He laughed as Hermione opened then closed her mouth again, doing her best impression of a goldfish.

"You cooked yourself?" Hermione thanked the house elf as she placed a plate of food in front of it then tentatively took a taste. "It's actually not that bad..." She laughed then tucked in eagerly.

"Ever the tone of surprise..." Ron, seeing that Hermione was getting stuck in**,** started to eat too after thanking Winky. With a loud crack the house elf disappeared and the couple were left alone.

"How is it so warm?" Hermione lifted her head after a while to smile across at Ron.

"Hot-air charm..." Ron smirked. "Ginny taught me how to use it to warm up an area..."

"Wow, you have been busy... I still don't know why though?" Hermione finished eating and placed her knife and fork down carefully on her plate.

Ron shrugged, feeling a bit embarrassed and stuck for words once the barrier of food was out of the way. "Well I guess we've never had a proper date, not really and I know how much you like Muggle traditions like going out for dinner and I begged McGonagall to let us into Hogsmeade tonight but she said 'even the golden trio weren't allowed out of Hogwart**'**s boundaries...' so I had to settle with this... it's okay isn't it?" He finally stopped speaking and looked across the table, desperate for her approval.

Hermione smiled even more and reached across the table to take one of his hands. "It's perfect Ron, nobody has ever done anything like this for me before..."

Ron smiled awkwardly and kissed her hand. "I'm glad... because I've got something else for you... a last treat before Winky brings out dessert and we have to head back up to the castle." He fumbled around in his pocket for what seemed an age before pulling out a blue box. He tried to open it one handed and after dropping it for the second time**, **Ron untangled his fingers from Hermione's and opened the box carefully.

Hermione gasped as she looked across the table at the silver and emerald ring. She kept eye contact with Ron as he got up from the table and moved around it. Although he knelt down in the snow, he made no indication that he was cold or getting wet.

It took a while before Ron could bring himself to speak again but when he did it was quiet and deliberate. "It's not what you think it is..." Laughing softly, he pushed a stray strand of **hair **out of Hermione's face and behind her ear so he could watch her properly. "It's a promise. We're still too young to marry, we have all our lives together. But I know how much of a big deal this is to you, us I mean; and I want us to be forever..."

Taking the ring out of the box, he carefully started to push it onto the ring finger on Hermione's right hand. "So one day, Hermione Granger, I promise to propose to you. Because I love you and I've loved you for a long time and I don't want another Krum or Lavender to get in the way of us..."

Hermione felt the tears slip from her eyes as she nodded her head. She sniffed and leant forward to kiss him lovingly. "I love you Ronald Weasley..." She laughed softly. "And I can't wait to be Mrs Weasley one day!"

After another kiss she watched as he pushed the ring all the way onto her finger before getting up. Taking his hand she pulled him to his feet then started to lead him back to the castle.

"Where are we going?" He asked, looking confused.

"The room of requirement..." Hermione didn't say anything else, she just hoped he was keeping up with her.


	6. Room of Requirement

****Chapter 6 – The Room of Requirement****

Hermione paced back and forth outside the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, trying to concentrate on what she needed but she found her mind increasingly preoccupied with other things. It didn't help that Ron was leaning casually against a nearby wall, with that smirk across his face.

"Stop it!" She stopped abruptly and turned towards him, stomping her foot in frustration at her boyfriend.

"What?" His smirk widened and he lazily pushed himself off the wall. "What exactly what was I doing wrong?"

_"___That!" __Hermione sounded almost shrill in her reply and it was obvious she was struggling to control herself.

"I'm just being me..." He replied. He walked over to her and placed both hands on her shoulders before staring deeply into her eyes. "Is that a problem?" He bit his lips, trying not to laugh; knowing he was pushing his luck already.

"I can go back to the common room you know! I had a perfectly good book on the go and if you'd rather spend the evening with Harry, Neville and the others..." She gave him a threatening glare which got scarier as Ron let out a laugh. "It's not funny!"

"Okay, okay!" Ron composed himself and moved Hermione out of the way with a kiss. Calmly he strode past the tapestry three times with a clear idea in his mind of what he needed the room to look like. He headed back over to Hermione as the door appeared. "After you..." Taking her hand he followed her into the room.

Although she wanted to hit him, Hermione found herself calming down as she walked into the room with Ron. It was covered in candles and rose petals. In the centre of the room was a bed and on the table next to it was another bottle of elf-made wine and two glasses. Soft music played and the room felt warm and cosy.

"How did you know this is what I wanted?" This time it was Hermione's turn to smirk. "I only wanted to get another book to read..." Catching Ron's eye she laughed and pulled him further into the room. "But I guess since we're here and you made all this effort to think up something this beautiful..."

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she reached for the bottle of wine and poured two glasses. She waited for Ron to join her before passing him his glass, letting out a happy sigh.

"Tonight has been perfect Ron..." She gazed happily at him before taking a sip. "I do love you, you know?" Hermione gave him a coy smile.

"I know..." Gazing into her eyes, Ron started to press soft kisses against her lips. He put his glass to the side, not even taking a sip before carefully pulling Hermione's out of her hand. Once the glasses were safely out of the way he pulled her closer, slowly starting to push the kisses deeper.

Hermione found it easy to sink into the kisses as she happily melted into his arms. Pressing her weight against him slightly, she moved her wand from the pocket of her robes to put it on the side and pouted slightly as Ron flinched and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She fought to catch her breath, searching her face with bewildered eyes.

"You're not going to curse me?" Ron looked confused as Hermione laughed.

"Not this time... looks like your luck is in. I won't be needing my wand tonight!" Feeling a bit more brave Hermione placed her wand on the side and carefully pulled off her robes. Throwing them to the side she sought out Ron's lips again, her fingers simultaneously feeling for the edges of his dress robes. Lips and fingers entwined as they found the material together and the couple slowly worked together, clumsily and nervously undressing each other as the kisses got more passionate.

Robes and clothes were piled on the floor, Ron pulled Hermione further onto the bed; tangling his body with hers as he started to kiss against her skin. Her soft moans told him that he was doing it right as he nervously started to explore her body. He took his time, wanting to make sure he did everything she needed. Eventually he made his way back to her lips, pressing a few butterfly kisses against them before pulling away.

"Are you sure?" He needed to check, to be sure this is what she wanted and he smiled as she nodded her head, her skin blushing the colour of his hair. "Are you -?" He bit his lip, words failing him again.

Hermione blushed and nodded. She reached for her wand and performed the necessary charm before throwing it to the side, the fact he stopped to ask making her fall even more in love with him. She pulled him over and wrapped her body around him, kissing a trail to his left ear. "I love you." She whispered into it before rubbing her nose against his cheek with a smile and giving in to his body.

Lying in bed next to him afterwards Hermione let out a happy sigh. She trailed her fingers around his chest lazily before giving him a few kisses. "Was it okay?" She rested her chin down on his chest and watched him closely.

"Perfect..." Ron grinned, kissing the tip of her nose. "Better than I expected my first time to be..."

"You mean better than it would have been with Harry?" Hermione smirked. During Ron's last attempt to make it past McGonagall's charms and into Hermione's dormitory he had taken a bad brew of **polyjuice******potion and ended up having to spend the entire day as Ginny. Hermione had humoured him for a bit but after she had headed up to bed, Ron decided to crash on the sofa, not wanting the other boys to bully him about it. Harry had stumbled through the portrait after a few glasses of mead down at Hagrid's hut and thought his luck was in when he spotted Ginny sleeping on the sofa. It took a couple of hexes and Hermione flying downstairs in a panic before Harry realised he was actually trying to make a move on his best friend.

Although Harry had apologised profusely, Ron still hadn't been able to look at his best friend the same way since. He let out a violent shudder as Hermione reminded him. "Yeah, thanks for that!" He managed a small laugh. "I'm glad it was you and not Harry..."

"It's your fault for trying to be Ginny – you should have known McGonagall would have seen straight through it!" She kissed him lovingly before starting to move. "We should get back." She slid to the edge of the bed and attempted to find her underwear without revealing more than she wanted to but the slight glimpse of Hermione's bare skin was far too great a temptation and Ron grabbed her quickly before she could get dressed and pinned her back against the bed.

"Not just yet..." He smirked before starting to attack her skin again with kisses.


	7. The Giant Squid

**Chapter 7 – The Giant Squid**

The rest of the year went by, surprisingly, without any major events, catastrophes or magical disasters – unless you count some of Ron's potions concoctions. They'd sat their N.E.W.T exams without any interruptions and even Hermione came out of them okay, for once not fretting that she hadn't mixed Wolfsbane correctly with her crushed dragon's fang.

The students had some free time while they waited for their results to arrive and they had taken to spending it enjoying the sun down by the lake. The rest of the Gryffindor house members were either strewn out across the lawn, like Ron and Hermione, or taking part in a huge game of Frisbee with the Giant Squid. Hermione had started laughing as the Squid had picked up Neville, who had been in possession of the Frisbee and was holding him upside down and shaking him gently to try and get him to release the disc.

Hermione turned back to face Ron, who was absent mindedly playing with Hermione's hair.

"It's nice the school gives us this time to relax before results come out..." she said, smiling up at him. When Ron didn't answer, she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Hermione sat up more, watching Ron carefully. She didn't like it when he looked like he was thinking – it usually meant he was either in trouble or was coming up with some sort of plan that would get them into trouble.

"You love me, right?" Ron sighed as he watched Hermione. "And you promised me forever..."

Hermione nodded slowly, concern spreading across her face. His moments of self-doubt had been getting more rare as the year had progressed; he had finally realised he was worth something and was allowed his own little piece of glory and happiness without living under one of his brother's or best friend's shadows. She prepared herself with 'her list'; the reasons why he shouldn't doubt himself which over the years she had stored in her head should the occasion for it ever rise.

"It's okay..." Ron took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "This isn't bad... at least not for you!" Dropping her hand he dug out a folded piece of parchment. He unfolded it with a sigh and passed it to her.

"What is this?" Hermione frowned, the scrawls of writing were easily recognisable as Ron's and Harry's but most of it didn't make too much sense – a load of place names and dates mixed with names she didn't recognise.

"Your parents..." Ron muttered, looking sullen and downright depressed. "Me and Harry know you didn't go looking for them after... well after everything because you were too busy looking after us. So we wanted to do something for you..." He let out a heavy sigh and leant over to her, pointing out a pair of circled names and what looked like a town's name.

"Wendell and Monica Wilkins... last seen in Patchewollock, North-West Victoria..." Hermione let out a loud gasp and dropped the parchment as if it had parseltongue written all over it, it wasn't that she had forgotten about her parents or finding them but she had been putting it off, not wanting to be disappointed if the counter-charm didn't work.

"You found them?" She gazed up at Ron with tears shining in her eyes.

Ron blushed and looked down at his hands. "Well it was Harry's idea and Ginny knew how to use Googley and the muggle library... but yeah, I guess I did some bit!" He smiled despite himself as Hermione threw herself at him.

"You're amazing, you know that? I'd been putting it off – I don't even know the right spell to restore their memories..."

"Well yeah..." Ron took a long breath. "We got some books out of the Restricted Section on that too... McGonagall gave us permission to go and look." He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "I want you to go 'mione. Harry said he'll lend you the money if you need it for flights and there's maps and everything. Australia looks like an amazing place..." He smiled at her before adding silently in his head. "You'll probably want to stay..."

"I love you!" Hermione smiled happily before pressing a hard kiss against his lips. "I'll always love you..."


	8. A Million Miles Away

**Chapter 8 - A Million Miles Away**

"Hermione?" The line crackled and Ron looked at the fellytone, wondering if she had already hung up. He hated the fact that this was the only contact he had with her. Hermione had been in muggle Australia with her parents for a couple of months now and, unable to connect to her with floo, he'd had to resort to drastic measures.

"Ron?" A voice that sounded a million miles away finally spoke back. "Ron, are you still there? I've told you before, you have to put the receiver right up to your mouth to speak, otherwise I can't hear you..."

"I know how to use the fellytone by now Hermione, I've been speaking to you through it every night for 60 days now. Have you decided when you're coming home yet?" Ron sighed and rubbed his forehead. Being away from her was a lot harder than he expected.

"Well actually, that's why I wanted to speak to you..." The line crackled and Ron feared she had gone again. He managed to catch a few words; university, muggle degree, lovely weather but it was enough to make his blood boil.

"You're staying?" His stomach plummeted. "But... you promised me you'd be back soon!"

Hermione sighed, this was always going to be hard but her parents were really enjoying living in Australia and the desire to spend more time with them after the war as well as wanting to go to University to study a muggle degree was a temptation she couldn't resist. Her thirst for knowledge was unquenchable. "You can come and visit whenever you want, we can pay for your flights..."

"I'm in Auror training..." Ron sighed. "I'm not allowed holidays, certainly not long enough to spend a decent amount of time with you..." He stared at his feet, blinking back tears before speaking again in a small voice. "Don't... don't you love me?"

Hermione scoffed. "Come on Ron, you know I love you..."

"If you did, you couldn't be apart from me for so long. You don't even sound like you're missing me!"

"Of course I miss you Ronald, I miss you with all my heart but I haven't had the privilege of being able to be close to my parents while I was swanning around the country with you! Why are you being so selfish? I'll be home in a year, maybe even less..."

"A year?" Ron's stomach plummeted even further. "We might as well break up..."

"Come on Ron..." Hermione's voice cracked, though this time it wasn't the long distance connection. Her eyes filled with tears. "I'll be home before you know it..."

He sighed heavily, pondering his next words carefully. "You'll meet a hot Australian muggle surfer, he'll be everything I'm not and you'll forget about me. And I don't want to be that man to get in the way of you enjoying yourself. I think it'll be for the best if we broke up. I don't want to ruin your life..." Ron hung up quickly, he would never be good enough for her, not when there were better people on offer for her. He'd rather she be happy than alone.


	9. A Year Later

**Chapter 9 – A Year Later**

A year passed and soon it was time for Hermione to return to the U.K. Although she'd enjoyed her time in Australia, exciting news from home had brought her running back. She waited impatiently for her luggage, wishing there was a way she could speed up time without any of the muggles around her noticing. She finally located her bags and stepped into the arrival lounge, looking out for the familiar flame of red hair.

She didn't have to search for long, soon familiar arms were wrapped around her, though Hermione noticed she couldn't get as close to her old friend as she used to be able to. Laughing, she pulled away, her spare hand seeking out the obstruction quickly.

"Merlin, you got fat quick!" Hermione smirked at Ginny as her hand rested on her best friend's bump.

"Oy! Harry keeps on saying that! You just be lucky I haven't seen you in a year, otherwise I would hex you too!"

"She hasn't?" Hermione glanced at Harry worriedly.

"Oh yes, those Weasley hormones go wild!" He hugged the brunette tightly. "I'm sorry the engagement was so quick and you missed the wedding, it was only a small thing and Ron was adamant that if you were there he wouldn't be then Molly got herself worked up so we kind of just got it over and done with..."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's still sulking then?" She sighed.

"Yep! But what more did you expect? He..." Harry looked like he was going to continue but was quietened by a glare by Ginny. "Let's get you back to Grimmauld Place. I hope you don't mind crashing there, we were going to put you up in the Burrow but under the circumstances we thought you'd be safer with us..." He smiled and led Hermione out to his car.

"You passed your test?" Hermione grinned.

"First time, it was easier than flying!" He loaded her suitcases into the back of his car before heading off to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione smiled as she watched the familiar scenery fly past. It was nice to be home and she looked forward to her life back with her friends. Her only worry was how she'd react when she saw Ron again.


End file.
